X-Men: The New Kids
by Medjke
Summary: This is ShadowCat's Story, from the interfic she put up. Cast list are inside, so read and enjoy! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! I begging you...*Gets down on hands and knees and gives you the puppy dog eyes*
1. Default Chapter

This is ShadowCat's story. I'm just helping her out. *Winks* Anyway, this is the rest of "X-Men: The New Kids." I don't claim it at all. *Sweats and watches a guy get beaten with a heavy object by his friend whose yelling about him stealing her story* One more reason not to make anyone angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men: The New Kids  
  
  
  
I love every single character you guys  
  
created! They were all great and I wish I could accept  
  
them all, but of course, I can't. I have gotten over 40  
  
reviews in all, which is a LOT more than I expected.  
  
There is still time to submit more characters but I'm  
  
only accepting TWO more and they won't come in until  
  
later chapters. Here's the list for X-men: The New  
  
Kids. Sorry, but I changed my mind and I do NOT want  
  
any teachers. For all of you people, who submitted one,  
  
please accept my most sincere apology. But anyway, you  
  
can submit a KID character for the two that I will  
  
later accept. Oh! There are a few surprise characters in  
  
here. Hope you enjoy! P.S. Everyone is NOT going to be  
  
in this chapter (but they will come in later). I did  
  
change some of the alignments: remember I said I might.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Kittie's Annette "Nettie" Merison (Acid Ice)  
  
Medjke's Jennifer Falls (Sentinal)  
  
Soul Reaver's Conrad Hart (Spirit)  
  
zenonkarr's Leo Mandrake (Leaf)  
  
Anti-Gravity-Chica's Alicia Grane (Blaster)  
  
Manticore Queen's Justin Pierce (Charmer)  
  
XFreakett's Trent Delonge (Discharge)  
  
ShadowCat's (that's me) Tara Bridges (Emotion)  
  
Maxwell Dark's Max Elfman (Goliath)  
  
Talentless' Devlin Seroity (Glare)  
  
Laura Boone's Hannah Sutherland (Aurilia)  
  
My Becky Vickson (Medicate)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max Elfman was not a kid person. Being very  
  
muscular and big, kids usually feared him. As a matter  
  
of fact,  
  
Max hated kids as well. But today was different. The  
  
kid was different. She was very special. She  
  
had powers. This kid was none other than a mutant.  
  
A tiny blonde head bounced as she ran. It bounced  
  
even more when she slipped on hit her head on the  
  
brick wall.  
  
~Perfect~ Max thought as he approached her.  
  
"Hello there little girl. I'm Max Elfman. Are you  
  
okay?" Max tried to sound as nice as possible.  
  
The tiny girl looked up with fear. The blood  
  
dripped from her forehead onto the ground. She clung  
  
onto her  
  
teddy bear even tighter.  
  
Max saw that she was far from trusting him, "Oh, look,  
  
you're bleeding." He touched her forehead, "Let me  
  
help."  
  
"No! That's okay. I know what to do," her voice came  
  
out as more of a squeak.  
  
The girl looked calm as she thought about  
  
something. She touched the tiny wound with her little  
  
fingers. Her index  
  
finger ran across the cut. When she removed it, the  
  
wound was gone.  
  
"How did you do that?" Max tried to act as surprised as  
  
possible.  
  
"I'm a freak. There's something bad about me. The kids  
  
at school say that I'm a witch. They say that people  
  
should burn  
  
me. Are you gonna kill me?"  
  
"Oh! No, of course not. And you're not a witch. You are  
  
a mutant."  
  
The girl laughed, "What is a mutant?"  
  
Max smiled, "It's some who has a.... certain power.  
  
Look I'm one, too!"  
  
Max stepped away. He looked as though he was in  
  
deep frustration. Suddenly, his muscles bulged and he  
  
grew a foot!  
  
Surprisingly, his black "skull" shirt didn't rip. The  
  
girl wore a look that said 'wow'. Max lifted her up  
  
with one hand as the girl giggled. She looked down at  
  
his face.  
  
"I'm Becky Vickson."  
  
"Well hi, Becky Vickson."  
  
~Hey! I'm not so bad at this kid thing after all. ~  
  
"You know what? I know somewhere you stay with other  
  
people like us."  
  
You do? Where?" Vicky's face lit up with excitement.  
  
"At The Brotherhood of Mutants. It's safe there."  
  
Becky smiled at him.  
  
~One down~  
  
  
  
X:Men: The New Kids  
  
  
  
"Do you smell her?" Leo Mandrake asked.  
  
"I'm picking her up. She's not to far away." Jennifer  
  
Falls said as she flipped her long, curly hair.  
  
Two teens, both 17 stood in the dark, empty street.  
  
They weren't just standing there for kicks, they  
  
were particularly looking for someone. A mutant.  
  
"Wait! I got her!" Jennifer cried out.  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
The teens stood in the streets of California. They  
  
walked to the outside of a small but nice looking club.  
  
"Is she in there?" Leo asked impatiently.  
  
"No. She's- She's somewhere outside, but very close."  
  
Leo jabbed Jennifer in the arm, "Hey, Jen. Look over  
  
there, on the curb."  
  
Under a streetlight stood a 15-year-old girl. She  
  
carried nothing but the clothes on her back and  
  
a small purse. The girl touched her head and closed her  
  
eyes in pain. A single tear dripped down her pale  
  
cheek. Leo started to walk to her.  
  
"No, I got it," Jenn said as she held her arm in front  
  
of him.  
  
Jenn approached the girl, "Hi, I'm Jennif-"  
  
"Uuuuggghh!"  
  
The girl's face turned red. She clutched her  
  
temples. One last shout came from her as she dropped to  
  
her  
  
knees. Frustrated, she looked at Jennifer.  
  
"Uuuuggghh!"  
  
Jennifer felt a snap in her arm as it twisted  
  
backwards. Her knees buckled and her fingers bent. Leo  
  
came rushing over.  
  
"Owww! My arm!" Jenn cried as she held her elbow.  
  
Leo looked at it. There was no doubt that it was  
  
broke. He looked around as the other mutant stood there  
  
silently. He spotted a plant. Checking to make sure  
  
that no one was around, Leo pulled his hand toward the  
  
small plant.  
  
It moved along the pavement and wrapped itself on  
  
Jennifer's arm. The blood seeped through.  
  
"I. Smell. More. Mutants." Jenn said through deep and  
  
hard breaths.  
  
The little party of three stood there in silence  
  
for a moment. Leo decided to break the tension.  
  
"So- Where, I mean what powers do you have?"  
  
The girl was taken aback by the sudden question. "I, as  
  
you saw, have control over someone else's body. I can  
  
make them move-  
  
or in her case," The girl looked sadly at Jenn, "break  
  
it. I also can control the feelings and emotions.  
  
Sometimes, I can't  
  
control my powers."  
  
"Oh. Well why don't we see what you can do." Leo said  
  
(he already liked her)  
  
"Wh- What do you mean?"  
  
"Use your powers. Make Jenn feel happy."  
  
The girl looked at him, not understanding.  
  
"Oh! I'm Leo Mandrake and this is my friend Jennifer  
  
Falls."  
  
Jennifer whimpered as Leo said her name.  
  
"I'm Tara. Tara Bridges. So you want me to use my  
  
powers on her?"  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
The girl once more held her temples and closed her  
  
eyes. Her lips were pursed in frustration. She opened  
  
her eyes to look  
  
at Jenn. Suddenly, Jennifer doubled over with laughter.  
  
Her face turned magenta. It was almost as if someone  
  
told the worlds funniest  
  
joke. Jennifer then sniffed the air and she stopped  
  
laughing.  
  
"Mutants."  
  
As if on cue, two people came walking down the  
  
street. One was a very big man with a ring tied onto a  
  
necklace around his neck. The  
  
other was a young girl about eleven. She had been  
  
wearing a white jumper with a blue shirt underneath.  
  
Her hair was so light, it looked  
  
almost white.  
  
As the man walked by, he bumped into Jennifer's  
  
arm. She howled out in pain. The little girl looked at  
  
Jenn's bleeding arm. She  
  
rushed over. The tough looking guy made a grab for her.  
  
One look from Jenn to Leo said that those were the  
  
mutants. The girl looked at  
  
Jenn.  
  
"I can help."  
  
Jennifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
Becky rubbed her hands over and over. A small but  
  
very bright ball appeared in her tiny hands.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Je- Jenn," Jennifer cried as she clenched her teeth.  
  
The girl nodded, "Eetsomishi Jenn!" she yelled out  
  
startling everyone.  
  
The small sphere rose in the air above Becky's  
  
head. It shone brighter. Everyone had to squint their  
  
eyes in fear that they might go  
  
blind. All of a sudden the pain was gone from Jenn's  
  
arm. The bleeding stopped.  
  
"How did you do that!?" Jenn ran over and hugged the  
  
girl.  
  
Max walked over, "She's with me."  
  
He picked up Jenn by the back of her shirt and was  
  
about the punch her when he realized that he wasn't  
  
holding a petite girl. He was holding himself!  
  
Right there in front of everyone Max Elfman picked up  
  
Max Elfman by the front of his shirt. Max was so  
  
shocked that he didn't notice Jenn transform back into  
  
herself  
  
and kick him in the groin. He let go in pain. When he  
  
recovered, he through Tara into a wall. In return,  
  
surprising herself  
  
as well as the others, she broke his two legs. This  
  
time, Becky didn't help him.  
  
"Come on, guys, we're going to Bayville." Leo said as  
  
he put his arms around Becky and Tara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry that it is sooooooo  
  
short but I promise that the others will be  
  
longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Brotherhood however I  
  
do own Tara and Becky.  
  
I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so  
  
long. My email has been down. A huge economy size  
  
thanks goes directly to Medjke. Thanxs bunches. Tell me  
  
if characters are out of character. 


	2. Chapter 2

You are now looking at part two of X-Men: The New Kids.  
  
Once again, all of the characters are not going to be  
  
in this chapter, but most of them will. I regret to  
  
inform you that some of the characters will die. I am  
  
sorry if it is your character that will suffer but, oh  
  
well. It's just a story. And since I only got 1 review,  
  
I can tell that a lot of you are not reading this  
  
story. I know of only 2 people who read this:  
  
Talentless and Medjke. Anyways, people are gonna die  
  
and there is nothing you can do about it. On a second  
  
note, I would once again like to thank Medjke because  
  
he is doing this for me. Even though I wrote the story,  
  
I have to give him a LOT of credit. I'm trying very  
  
hard to get your guys' characters right. It's so hard  
  
because I keep having to go back and look at their info  
  
sheet to see how they act. Well, I'm sure you're  
  
probably tired of hearing me ramble on, so here is  
  
X-Men: The New Kids chapter 2.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you lived in a foster home for all your life?"  
  
Jennifer asked Tara as they both sat crossed legged on  
  
her bed.  
  
"Most of it. My mom died when I was young. I lived with  
  
my dad until I was eight. That's when he r-"  
  
knock, knock  
  
The two girls jumped at the sound of pounding on  
  
their bedroom door. They had just moved rented a hotel  
  
room and Leo seemed to immediately take the leader's  
  
role. Tomorrow, Leo had said, they would search for  
  
others like them. The small room was cluttered with the  
  
four residents and their belongings.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Leo's familiar voice. "I don't  
  
have my key."  
  
"Maybe," Tara said as she opened the door for him. He  
  
came in with a pile of snack food and wore a worried  
  
expression.  
  
"Is Becky in here?" his voice was shaken with worry, "I  
  
can't find her anywhere."  
  
"No. I haven't seen her all day."  
  
Becky had kept to herself most of the time they  
  
were together. She hardly ever talked and no one knew  
  
anything about her. She seemed very out of place.  
  
"Did you check the arcade or the pool? She probably  
  
went for a swim." Jennifer said  
  
"Yes, I did." Leo said in a matter-of-factly manner. "I  
  
don't know where she is."  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It came from outside."  
  
In a matter of seconds, Leo, Tara, and Jennifer ran  
  
out onto their second floor patio. The two rocking  
  
chairs swayed in the wind. Leo looked over the railing.  
  
A small, blonde, bubbly head bounced as she was carried  
  
by a 7-foot man with a black skull shirt and red pants.  
  
"Look!" Leo said as he pointed, "It's Becky!"  
  
Tara looked at Leo. His green eyes stood out like a  
  
beacon as his hair wrapped around his forehead. Like  
  
herself, he sure liked green. His green shirt looked  
  
good with his black pants and Nike's. Tara suddenly  
  
remembered her dream about him last night.  
  
"Let's go!" Jenn screamed.  
  
* X-Men: The New Kids *  
  
  
  
Becky laid helpless over Max's shoulder. He grabbed  
  
her in the hotel lobby when she was coming from the  
  
gift shop. Without a word, they were both heading  
  
towards the parking lot. Becky knew that Tara,  
  
Jennifer, and Leo were coming. Of course, she didn't  
  
tell Max that. She had started to fear him. He stopped  
  
at a beat down, black van. There stood a man and a  
  
women. Both of them giving Beck a devil-like grin.  
  
The boy looked a little younger. His chin length  
  
hair was uncombed and dyed green. Becky tried not to  
  
stare at his purple, almond shaped eyes. He sported a  
  
black hoodie and black jeans. Jewelry covered his body.  
  
The girl also had purple eyes. She wore denim  
  
shorts and a sparkling shirt that blinded Becky for a  
  
second. She twirled her red hair and her pentagram  
  
necklace.  
  
"Devlin, Alicia. This is Becky. Becky this is Devlin  
  
and Alicia."  
  
"What a pleasure." Becky said.  
  
"Look, kid. You better watch it before I blast you to  
  
smithereens," Alicia raised a hand to her temple.  
  
"Becky! Becky!" Leo and the girls came running toward  
  
them.  
  
"Go! Get in the car!" Max yelled, stopping their little  
  
party.  
  
*I'm not letting her get away again,* he thought.  
  
*Come on, guys. Hurry!* Becky wished for them to save  
  
her.  
  
As Devlin got into the car, Becky made a run for  
  
it. Max tried to grab her arm, but missed. Running up  
  
the steep hill toward her new "friends", Becky looked  
  
back at them. Devlin had got out of the car and Max was  
  
starting to come after her. Alicia was fumbling with  
  
her eyes. As she took her contacts out, her eyes  
  
immediately. Her eyes turned from violet, to green  
  
(only for a split second), and then bright red.  
  
BOOM  
  
  
  
Suddenly, The rock that separated Becky from Leo,  
  
Jennifer, and Tara blew up. The small explosion sent  
  
Becky flying backwards, rolling down the hill towards  
  
the parking lot.  
  
  
  
X-Men: The New Kids  
  
  
  
  
  
*What the!?* Jenn was confused  
  
Jennifer Falls was no fast runner but she went as  
  
fast as she could down the hill. Leo soon past her up  
  
and Tara caught up to her. They skidded to a halt at  
  
the parking lot. Max got into the car and they drove  
  
off.  
  
"Their headed toward Bayville!" Leo called  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you guys liked it. I made it longer than the  
  
other one! Umm. If I am focusing more on the good group  
  
than bad? Or vice versa? If I am, please tell me.  
  
Please review. I need reviews! Reviews! Reviews!  
  
Reviews!  
  
Thanks SO much, Medjke  
  
  
  
Hope you like. 


End file.
